


wrongly accused

by JAEMREN_ch1ld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, hyuck is a foul mouth kid, mark is a spy, not so fluff but still fluff, slight mention of dotae, slight mention of luwoo, slight mention of renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMREN_ch1ld/pseuds/JAEMREN_ch1ld
Summary: mark is the vice president of the student council and donghyuck is getting expelled.ormark is an actual softy but his face doesn't help at all.





	wrongly accused

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing here, please bare with me!!

mark is never a person who likes to interrogate others. he would rather solve it silently and make the person be surprised with the consequences. he never like to smile also, he just wants to be someone who doesn't show any emotion, telling himself that it is better to show no bend on his face just so people can see what his weakness is. he's also the one who never likes to talk. according to him , it's just a nuisance and waste of energy. 

students are aware of how cold and short tempered lee minhyung or mark is. they never opened a conversation that can make mark irritated. as much as they want to talk to him, the former only nudge all of their willingness, losing all their chances on sparking a friendship. 

no one knows but mark doesn't like anyone getting involved with he's life and work. he works in a place which can make people judge easily. he was conscious but also he always keep in mind that no one will know who he is. he never like attention yet he gets all attention he doesn't want. he's quite popular in their school, having the cold city guy features and cold as winter voice that every female students would die to for. it's new to him but he acknowledge it even if he feels so anxious about it. 

his work requires a secretive personality, he's a spy. a spy in their school. it sound so unreal even for him. he's been working as a spy for over 5 years now and has been watching the school for 2 years. he's the one who make the violators on their school pay. it isn't part of his job but it irritates him when students have so many things to chit-chat on. 

mark was slowly taking his time reading on the rooftop when he saw a student crying beside a shed. he sighed, he hated people crying, it's his weakness to see others crying. his stone like face softens every time he see people crying. he closed the book he was reading and approached the guy crying. 

" you do know that crying won't make you feel better, right?" mark asked the guy sitting in front of him. he sat in front of him the guy look at him and mark wants to swallow his fake emotions and comfort the guy. 

"what do you even know?" the guy asked with bitterness in his words. he wiped his tears and look at mark with a hardened stare.

"look lee donghyuck, i don't what you're dealing with but nothing's gonna work if you filled your eyes with water." he stated. he stand and wiped the dirt from his pants. "and just so you know, maybe if you use that foul mouth of yours then you'll get something in return. might be positive or negative." he added before leaving the rooftop.

lee donghyuck or mostly known as haechan in their school was stunned after he realized that the great mark lee talked to him. he wiped his tear stained face with his handkerchief and stood up. "what does he even know about getting expelled? he was never in that kind of position. " he said to himself and he soon left the rooftop.

lee donghyuck is known to be a troublemaker but with a cause, it can be a dumb one but it has a reasonable explanation on how he did those troubles. the school lets him walk and attend the premises but donghyuck knows he's walking on thin ice. he has good grades also, only his behavior affect his grades. but he doesn't care anymore, everyone will forget what kind of person he is right after he graduate.

while climbing down the stairs, the words from mark was playing on his mind like a broken disc and he can't even believe himself that he's one of the student who heard mark's voice.

 

the next day is so much worse than yesterday for donghyuck. as soon as he arrived at the school, students are whispering right in front of him. 'too much attention for today' he said into his mind as he walk to path of students with long fake eyelashes and strong perfumes. he turned the volume of his music to the highest one and sighed to himself. 

mark lee saw him and the news of donghyuck getting expelled in two weeks scattered like a wildfire in the school. mark doesn't even know what he's doing when he found himself inside the school's radio club. the ' on air ' light is turned on and mark is sitting in front of the mic. " good morning students, a few announcement for today. classes will start at exactly 8:35 am and the  
hallways must be cleared before the said time. the school's student council will not tolerate any complains if not reasonable. students should be wearing their proper uniform or else the student council will be giving out warnings that can affect the whole class' performance. and lastly lee donghyuck of class 2, please proceed to the music club room. this has been lee minhyung,  
vice president of the student council.

students awed when they heard that lee minhyung was the one who gave out precautions, some female students even squealed when they heard mark's name. after their attention from mark faded, the attention was back to donghyuck and students' whispers became louder, asking why mark lee knows donghyuck.

donghyuck turned off his music and went straight ahead the music club room and there he saw mark lee in all his glory. standing in front of him with their proper uniform neatly hugging mark's body. it made donghyuck amazed on how mark can even make a simple uniform into something worth looking out. 

mark noticed donghyuck's staring and he raised his eyebrows. "i don't like people staring at me, lee donghyuck."

"what do you want lee minhyung?" donghyuck asked not wanting to stay longer with someone who's aura is so overflowing.

"why are they expelling you?" mark straight;y asked. he saw the quivering eyes of donghyuck, he fell soft but he need to stop all of his emotions before donghyuck notices it. 

" why do you even care? it's not like you're going to help--"

"that's why i'm asking, i'm gonna help you." mark sighed for the nth time. donghyuck surely is a headache but mark is found nowhere but near donghyuck's painful existence. mark doesn't want to help but who mark's mind has a separate cerebrum and cerebellum. 

to be honest mark is a very soft guy but his stoned like face never helped him so he suffers a lot. he sticks with what his face shows so he grew to be accustomed to it. mark is now having a hard time maximizing the amount of softness he's feeling for the poor guy. 

donghyuck slumped his shoulders, trying not to have a breakdown. he sit on the nearest chair he saw and let out a very big sigh. 

"hey lee minhyung, do you ever felt like shit?" donghyuck asked out of nowhere making mark astonished. donghyuck smiled at him and let out the tears he's been restraining. the amount of pain and sadness he was feeling for the past week is so overwhelming. his heart a mind clouded with tears. donghyuck's sob is quiet but mark can hear it clearly, repeating in his head like a broken mantra

mark couldn't answer, he was stuck. he tried to search his mind if he can find answers but his head just shook. donghyuck smiled bitterly. "that's why you can't help me. you never felt the pain of being framed up for something you didn't even do." donghyuck said almost unclear. his voice  
is muffled and he tried not to let his tears joined his pain parade.

"i was framed up for stealing, molesting and bullying. do you know how i felt when those words came out from the people i thought i was friends with?" he continued, he can't contain his feelings, making his tears fell again to his cheeks. mark couldn't say anything, he was just there watching him.

"now the school decided to expel me in two weeks right after the exams. my mom threw me away like i was nothing but a piece of trash because she believed them. she's my mother but i can't even open my situation to her..." donghyuck laughed but mark knew it was not a laugh but a self comfort for donghyuck. 

"i don't even know how or why will i hurt my friends.. wait are they even my friends?" donghyuck momentarily stopped when realization hit him that the people he trusted was a bunch of sore losers.

mark wasn't saying anything but his mind was clouded with ways on how to help donghyuck-- " now tell me lee minhyung, can you really help me?" donghyuck asked and mark saw how red donghyuck's eyes was. it was painfully red and his lips are bruised from too much biting. 

mark didn't know what to do. he never comforted people nor even himself. he just stood still but his heart didn't let him do that.

his heart told him to go near donghyuck and hug him so he did that. 

donghyuck froze, unable to move even a flinch. his mouth agape since he cant breathe through his nose "w-what are you doing?" 

"shut up, this is not me." mark replied and hug donghyuck tighter. 

"donghyuck hugged him back, putting his face on mark's chest. 'is this how it feels when someone is so comforting?' donghyuck asked his mind.

 

" uh minhyung.. i don't have any place to stay." donghyuck said and mark knew what donghyuck was hinting. 

"then where are you staying?" 

"i'm staying at jaemin and renjun's dormitories for a week now." he said and guilt can be heard from his voice. 

after donghyuck's mom disregard him as his son he asked his two friends if he can stay and he stayed there in a wrong timing because the two has been fighting for days and donghyuck almost became one of the reasons why the two almost broke up.

" and you are feeling guilty about staying at their dorm?" mark asked.

" who wouldn't be?" donghyuck's foul mouth is back and his eyes are now rolling and mark sighed internally. donghyuck is somehow back to hid old self.

"you just want to stay at my house donghyuck." mark stated as a matter of fact and donghyuck smiled sheepishly and cling into mark's shoulder. mark removed his arm from donghyuck's grasp and sighed. 

"you were the one who suggested you'll help me but you're not helping me at all." donghyuck huffed and crossed his arms playfully. 

mark sighed. " fine, i'll let you stay but don't be shocked when you find out who the people there." 

" alright, alright. i need to eat lee minhyung. " donghyuck said while patting his tummy and eyes shining brightly. 

mark shook his head out of amusement. he's gonna cook again, he sighed. 

they walked until they saw a house colored with gray. the house is shining in a quiet night. " woah. your house gives so much impression." donghyuck awed. this is the first time donghyuck saw a house this bright. he looked at the flowers and the grass neatly trimmed. "woah you have a pool too?!" donghyuck is totally a goner on the house. 

mark sighed for the nth time and grabbed donghyuck's shoulders and guide them both on the front door. he typed the password and once they entered the house, donghyuck removed his shoes and his eyes lurked around the house. he couldn't believe that mark is not only a smart person but also a rich one. 

"c'mon donghyuck, some people need to acknowledge your presence. " mark held donghyuck's wrist and guided him to the living area. mark stopped abruptly causing donghyuck to knock on his back, donghyuck saw stars so he shook his head. " what the hell lee minhyung?!" 

"oh mark, you're home-- wait is that your boyfriend?" someone with a high pitched voice asked and donghyuck's cheeks turned red as a strawberry.

"no jungwoo, we are the in the same grade. he's lee donghyuck" mark said and pulled donghyuck to let everyone see his face. 

"h-hi! my name is lee donghyuck and clearly not minhyung's boyfriend." 

"sit down mark lee, i told you not to bring any person that we don't know." a guy who has the same aura as mark said and donghyuck instantly bowed to say sorry but mark pulled his shirt up and made him sit in a bean bag. "he has problems with that fucking school." mark said with his usual tone and they went from chill to serious and donghyuck became nervous. 

" does he know what we do?" a very fair skin guy asked and donghyuck grew a big question mark on top of his head because he can't understand anything that came out from their mouth.

"no jaehyun hyung, but he needs to know. he needs our help." mark said and looked at donghyuck so donghyuck smiled at him.

"so donghyuck, i know you are very lost right now but we will explain everything.." a guy named doyoung said and donghyuck noticed the cold aura guy was holding doyoung's waist.

"we are working under a certain company that takes down school that has issues for example; corruption, unfair treatment to students , etc." doyoung explained further and donghyuck nodded.

"we are spies, specifically mark or what you know lee minhyung. he's the main spy in our team and he's been watching your school for two years." the fair skin guy named jaehyun said and now donghyuck understand why mark is defends every student if it's needed. 

 

 

"every room here is filled so you will stay at my room, we don't have any choice." mark said, pulling a comforter from his closet and give it to donghyuck. 

"no choice? i can sleep on your living area." donghyuck said while rolling his eyes. 

"yukhei and jungwoo often pull an all nighter since they are both college students. they mostly stay at the living room." mark explained. " are you comfortable?" mark asked while observing donghyuck who tried to lie down on the comforter. 

"honest words?" mark nodded. " no, my back can't really take cold floors." 

" how do we do this, i can't sleep on comforters, i have a bad back." mark reasoned out, trying to think on how to make them both comfortable. 

"this is where we don't have any choice, we sleep at your bed." donghyuck suggested while folding the comforter.

mark is a cuddler but donghyuck is not aware of that. it made mark anxious-- " are you a cuddler lee minhyung?" donghyuck asked with eyebrows raise 

mark didn't answer so donghyuck took it as a no. he lied down and mark doesn't have any choice but to lie down beside him. " so you are a spy, ha?" donghyuck asked but it's more like a sentence for mark. mark hummed. " been working for five years since i was fourteen." 

"your family is okay with that?" donghyuck asked, he moved so he can face mark. " they don't really know i do this, they're in canada." mark said, his voice hinting that he's tired and he just wants to sleep. 

donghyuck's breathing became uneven and he blurted out, "you'll help me right? i can still attend school, right?" 

" i never failed anyone yet donghyuck, trust me you'll attend school again." 

that night donghyuck woke up with mark spooning him. he smiled somehow and held the mark's wrist. " thank you. " 

 

 

 

"good morning mr. ahn." mark greeted the principal. he signaled mark to sit down and so he did. " i would like to know why lee donghyuck of class two is getting expelled?" he asked directly not wanting to go in any other paths. 

"ah lee donghyuck? it was reported last week that he's been bullying and molesting his classmate and he even stole a necklace from his classmate."

"may i know the name of the classmates?" 

"it's jung minseo and yoon jumin." 

 

 

mark searched the cctv of the schools all night and he even ask yuta to hack the phones of the students who reported donghyuck.

the next day, to not look like he bug the students' phones so he made an announcement.

 

he settled the mic in front of him and clicked the ' on air' button to light up. " good day schoolmates. this is lee minhyung, vice president of student council. jung minseo and yoon jumin, please proceed to the student council quarters." he turned off the mic and went to their office. 

donghyuck heard him, he smiled bitterly. mark really is helping him. 

mark waited for the two female students and in a matter of seconds, both female students knocking on the door. he told them to come it so both students enetered.

"i think you both know why i called you hear." mark said with his usual cold voice. both students quiver in fear. it seems like they are hiding something but they try hide it with eyes that show fake emotions. mark is so good at looking at people through their eyes and he can clearly saw how scared the two is. " you two both reported lee donghyuck of bullying, molesting and stealing. why for?" he asked with eyes burning with coldness.

"h-he stole my necklace. my mom gave it to me and he really like that necklace. he kept commenting on how pretty it was and it was found in his locker. why wouldn't i report him?" minseo explained and mark almost huffed from how fake her emotions are. 

"he tried to remove my uniform once and he said he wanted to see my breasts and he threatened me that he will say to everyone that we had sex already." 

mark sighed and he can't take this kind of people anymore. " surrender your phones." he said and quickly both students reacted negatively. 

"why would we surrender our phones to you? you are not even a teacher." jumin said while clutching her phone tightly. 

mark opened his laptop and showed the cctv footage of minseo putting the necklace inside donghyuck's locker. " i don't like to threaten people also but you don't want donghyuck to be the one who report you this time right?" he closed his laptop and lend out his hand. " surrender the phones or else, you'll both see yourselves getting expelled instead of him." 

the two girls gave their phones and mark dismissed them. he hacked both phones and went to their deleted conversations and there he saw all the planned framing to donghyuck. mark sighed. ' these bitches really thought they will come out clean.' he fished out his phone and dialed yuta's number. " hyung, i need you to hack the phones that i got once i come home, i still need more evidences." 

"gotcha fella." with that, mark hung up the call. 

 

 

" you don't look so good." donghyuck told mark once he saw mark entering the rooftop. mark still looked fashionable with the same stuffy uniform but his face screamed tired. donghyuck patted ah spot for mark to sit on and mark gladly took it. " i'm sorry you have to go through many things juts to clear my name." donghyuck apologized. mark smiled at him, signaling that it doesn't matter at all. 

"i told yuta hyung to hack the phones, we found conversations from a month ago, i think it's all planned." mark said, fished out his phone from his pocket and showed it donghyuck. donghyuck was schock to say the least. his hands were shaking with anger and his eyes were filled with tears. "wow, these bitches really made me a dumb shit." donghyuck commented, still holding his tears from falling.

"were the three of you friends?" mark suddenly asked and donghyuck nodded. " we were friends since middle school. we would stick to each other like bubblegum but  
it all messed up when i dated jeno, minseo likes him." mark popped a question mark on his head. ' jeno? lee jeno? the top one in the school?' 

" if you are thinking that jeno, then you're right. we dated for a year and broke up because of his studies. it was a mutual decision. " donghyuck continued. 

"so you are..?"

"that's right lee minhyung, i'm gay." donghyuck said, sighing because wow good memories of him and jeno instantly showed in his head. 

"but the two of you are okay, right?" mark asked not sure if he will get a proper answer.

"yeah, we talk sometimes, we make out sometimes... we get benefits with each other, don't look at me like that." donghyuck said after seeing that mark was looking at him  
strangely. 

"do you still like him?"

"no? i never really like nor love him. he was my company when my mom would suddenly get angry over something very unreasonable." donghyuck laughed and mark doesn't know why but he liked the sound of donghyuck's laugh. it's like a bell ringing in his head. 

"but jeno likes me, i know up until now he still likes me. he's the one who initiated the relationship." mark didn't know why but it stung a bit. 

"but i'm free for now and i'm gay, more chances than those heteros out there." donghyuck said making mark smile.

he didn't know that knowing donghyuck was gay, he can feel many emotions inside him.

 

"i'll submit these papers by tomorrow and by the end of this week, we can get those girls expelled." mark said while handing him report papers to give to the principal. oh god, how he hate that man. 

"really lee minhyung, thank you so much." mark was surprised when donghyuck hugged him suddenly. he saw the people inside their house cooing at the both of them.

"mark lee is getting affection!" yuta shouted and all of them laughed while mark gave him a middle finger salute while hugging donghyuck.

"hey mark lee stop that already and make us dinner, it's your turn tonight." yukhei said throwing the neared pillow to mark.

 

 

"what are these lee minhyung? are you tormenting the disciplinary actions that we are giving lee donghyuck?" the principal asked him. if mark can kill, this guy have been the first victim of his crimes. he hated the guts of this man. he would rather cause trouble than to follow this man.

"i'm not tormenting anything sir, i'm giving out proofs because of your failed investigation to lee donghyuck."

" the girls were poorly treated by him, you don't know anything." the guy reasoned out. ' how dumber can this piece of shit can be?'

he stood up making the principal shocked with his actions. he looked at the principal making the guy instanty froze. " i don't like disrespecting the elders but if these case won't come out clean, i'll report this to the education affairs." 

mark dropped the files on his table and left the room in just a sprint.

 

you see, mark is very much like their leader and if he gets irritated with something even if it's very small and petty, the whole team will be in big trouble. with the current situation of donghyuck, mark is hastily losing his patience and he just want to report everything he observed for the past two years in the education affairs. 

donghyuck saw him walking out the school's ground and he followed him. donghyuck doesn't know why but his instincts said just to follow him. he saw mark going to a street, not familiar with the place, donghyuck wanted to go back but he stopped when he saw mark sat on a swing and lit up a cigarette. he went near mark and immediately pulled the object from mark's mouth. "you'll die. you know that right?" mark was surprised with donghyuck's sudden appearance. 

mark got so much comfort from smoking and no one can even pull him to stop from the bad habit he was doing since he was 12. he knew it was wrong from the very start but he like the object dangling from his mouth and smoke coming out from his mouth. it felt good even though he knew it was killing him slowly. the amount of foggy dangerous substance filled his lungs, he liked it still. he's killing himself but it doesn't matter to him, people die anyway. it's just that he's ding it in a fast   
movement. he was just making the progress faster. 

but why didn't mark light another one? 

"out of all the things that i hate is people smoking, lee minhyung. " donghyuck threw the cigarette to the ground and crashed it with his shoe. he sat beside mark and grabbed the remaining cigarettes from mark's pocket and crashed it with his hand. " please don't kill yourself, i don't like looking at people inside their caskets." donghyuck gave him a piece of candy and smiled at him. " try this, it's my favorite one." 

it was just a mind candy but why did mark's heart starts to run?

 

 

 

 

"welcome to the disciplinary committee. we will start the meeting for donghyuck's expulsion and jung minseo and yoon jumin's reports. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

" congrats lee donghyuck." donghyuck was surprised with the familiar with the voice he kept hearing from the past week. there he saw mark smiling at him, it was the first time he saw mark smiling at him. it was a pretty one.

" thank you minhyung, i really owe my life to you. " 

mark was surprised when donghyuck hugged him tightly. he hugged him back like how his subconsious told him to. "i don't do this things for free, lee donghyuck." donghyuck eventually let go with a shock. 

" you never told me that! i thought you are just doing it because you are willing." 

"well i changed my mind." mark said with smile plastered in his face. donghyuck doesn't know if he liked the smile or if he was irritated. 

" well then what do you want?" donghyuck said seriously thinking that he should do it seriously since mark helped him big time. 

" let's be friends." mark said 

donghyuck laughed so loud. " wait aren't we friends?" donghyuck asked while laughing. mark loved the guy's voice. the sound resonated in the hallways. it was music to mark's ears. 

mark shook his head and donghyuck cooed. mark was undeniably cute for an unknown reason. "well then lee minhyung--"

"call me mark, my friends call me that." 

"well then lee mark, let's be friends. i'm lee donghyuck."

mark smiled in satisfaction. " i hope we get along well." mark said awkwardly and donghyuck laughed. donghyuck clinged his arm around mark and was surprised mark didn't removed it. they walked to the gates laughing and donghyuck never felt this light and happy for all of his life.

"will you still be a spy?"

"always be.'

 

[ end ]

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU FINISHED THE STORY!  
> \- i really didn't put them to be in a relationship in the last part but you know how it ends anyway.  
> \- the two female students got expelled.  
> \- it's not an open ending, okay?  
> \- we ship jaemren in this house uwu
> 
> follow me on my:
> 
> twitter: @ch0ki__  
> wattpad: @hw4ng1njun-


End file.
